Flasks are a known device for carrying a beverage, and are often used for carrying alcoholic spirits. They may be insulated or be as simple as a sealable container that allows a user to carry the beverage as desired. They typically have opaque walls to hide the type of liquid being carried. However, flasks share a number of drawbacks.
In particular, flasks generally do not include a tumbler. Instead a user drinks straight from the flask. Thus, if a user wants to drink from the flask, he/she does so directly from the bottle. In there is a desire to share the beverage stored in the flask, then it is generally done in a non-sanitary way. Those flasks which do include a tumbler include only a single tumbler resulting in the same issues of sharing a drinking implement.
Moreover, these tumblers are attached in ways that are not easily accessed. For example, they may be threaded or otherwise attached. In addition, they are often attached directly over the cap of the flask, meaning that for even a small drink the user must unscrew the tumbler, remove the cap, pour the beverage from the bottle into the cup, reattach the cap, the screw the tumbler back onto the flask. In addition, the threading is in the location where the user places his/her lips which can lead to injury such as cuts on the user's lips.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a flask with more than one tumbler. In addition, there is a need in the art for an attachment method for the tumbler which is easier for a user than threading.